


Amidst The Wildflowers

by Soapbubblesoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A dash of pwp, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple, Vacation, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: All Yixing wants from their honeymoon is to have Yifan all to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write something fluffy either way, and when I saw [this prompt](https://twitter.com/fanxingprompts/status/849657447417565186) I couldn't resist.  
> I just needed Fanxing to be mushily in love. This is genuinely fwp - fluff without plot, with a dash of pwp, so read at your own risk.

The first thing Yifan feels when he steers the car onto the final road leading them to their destination is an irrational pang of disappointment. For the most part of the drive, his field of vision has been filled with the wide green of the grassy highlands and the deep blue of the sky, disrupted only by a few small white clouds here and there. The country house is a spot of yellow in the distance, growing ever larger  as he keeps drawing closer to it. In a field of yellow flowers, the brick building rises, its varnish matching the shade of the meadow surrounding it. It's idyllic, there is not a single building close by but all Yifan can think of is that those flowers are dandelions and not lavender. Everything is yellow. Not purple. Yixing's favourite colour is purple.

This trip is their parents' wedding present, they booked the plane tickets and reserved the house, and they were the ones who made sure that there would be a rental car waiting for them at the airport with the address of their destination already keyed into the navigation system. They listened to the couple's request for a remote location, away from beach resorts brimming with other newlyweds on their honeymoon. Neither Yixing nor Yifan dislike white sand beaches and crystal clear blue seawater, but Yixing's only wish for their honeymoon was to have Yifan all to himself and Yifan couldn't agree more.

And if there is one thing he can already say definitively, it’s that they'll have all the seclusion they wished for. They passed the last village a good half an hour ago, and the navigational system has not displayed another house in what must have been at least ten minutes. Yet, Yifan can't seem to stop himself from focusing on the colour scheme that doesn't match his expectations, a small knot of worry he doesn't want to admit to forms in his stomach. When there's a rustling in the seat next to his, his attention is immediately drawn to his side. Yixing's been asleep for most of the journey, left exhausted from the long-haul flight and the rather restless night it brought with it.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Before he fell asleep, Yixing had been playing lazily with Yifan’s wedding ring, a habit he developed pretty much the moment he slid the ring on Yifan’s finger. Even now Yifan’s hand still rests against Yixing’s thigh, where the younger had pulled it, and a fond smile stretches across Yifan’s features when Yixing gives it a light squeeze to show that he heard Yifan. 

"You woke up right on time, we're almost there."

“Really?” Yixing mumbles, and rubs the sleep from his eyes as he straightens in his seat. 

They are close enough to the country house by now that Yifan can make out the spaces between the bricks, where the paint has been washed away by rain and wind, so he just hums in confirmation. When Yixing finally opens his eyes to train his gaze ahead of them, his mouth opens slightly in an expression of wonder. Yifan knows he has to focus on the road ahead, but it's a near impossible task when from the corner of his eye he can see Yixing’s lips pull into a smile and stretching out into a grin seconds later. A small laugh bubbles from Yixing’s chest, full of anticipation and excitement. 

Suddenly the yellow brick house surrounded by out-of-control dandelions is perfect down to the smallest detail in Yifan's eyes, all because it makes Yixing's eyes sparkle with joy.

・✽・✽・✽・

Their days in the country house stand in stark contrast to how they'd both spent the last few weeks, months, really. In between hectic wedding preparations and work deadlines, there had barely been time to sleep in, even on the weekends, and the time they got to spend alone together with no obligations or thoughts of overdue tasks was limited to perhaps half an hour right before sleeping. If they were lucky. Wanting their honeymoon to last at least two full weeks—hoping for three, if they were being honest—meant having to do a lot of work in advance to prepare for their absence.

And no matter how often Yifan felt as if he was on his last leg, he knows it's all worth it when he’s awoken by the noon sun shining through the orange curtains, Yixing curled against his side, still snoring softly. It's not a sight he gets to enjoy often in their home in the city. Yixing, a notorious early-riser, tends to be already back from his morning run, showered and clothed, and making breakfast when Yifan wakes.

Yixing's skin is warm against Yifan's, and he draws closer so he can inhale the other's scent wafting from the unruly curls of his hair. It has been a while since Yixing last visited a hairdresser to cut any more than his split ends, and Yifan makes a mental notice to tell the younger exactly how much he approves of that. The longer hair softens Yixing's features, even when they’re half-hidden from Yifan's sight. 

It’s the way that the sun splays over Yixing’s sleeping form, making his skin glow and his hair shine a dark brown, and the temptation to kiss his husband gets too strong. No matter how much he enjoys watching Yixing sleep, it’s late enough that Yifan can reconcile with his conscience if his kisses should wake up the slumbering male. He manages to gently turn them over with Yixing still asleep. Their new positioning gives him the chance to kiss a trail from Yixing's forehead over his cheeks and nose, all the way down to his lips, gently parted in sleep. 

The signs of Yixing waking are subtle, a twitching of his eyelids and fingertips, his nose scrunching up a little under Yifan's touch, and by the time he's hovering above Yixing's mouth, it has already stretched into a soft smile. Yixing's eyes remain closed, but Yifan returns the smile before he lowers himself, the kiss slow and unhurried yet barely more than a prolonged peck. When he tries to pull back, there are hands against his shoulder blades, holding him down. Two umber eyes are now trained on him, a mischievous glint flashing through them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yixing whispers, voice still deep and rough with sleep.

And who is Yifan to oppose the beckoning of his husband.

・✽・✽・✽・

A relaxed sigh escapes Yifan as the hot water of the shower hits his chest in a pleasant thrum, washing away the remains of sticky cum that has already started to dry. With hot showers, there's always the temptation to just remain standing under the relaxing patter for hours on end but this time he makes quick work of washing himself. In record time, he's standing in the middle of the bathroom, toweling himself dry before slipping into his boxers. He contemplates putting on a shirt but then thinks,  _ screw it. _ He wants to spend the majority of his honeymoon without any clothes on either way, so the boxers are already a stretch for the sake of decency. 

Noises coming from the far end of the house lead him to the kitchen, where Yixing is rummaging through the cupboards. The younger's just put down a carton of eggs on the kitchen counter when Yifan sneaks up behind him, his arms wrapping around the smaller torso and his chin coming to rest on Yixing's shoulder. They've slept more than long enough, yet he still closes his eyes and hums in contentment as if he's ready to fall asleep again. The younger immediately leans back into his husband's embrace but continues with his cooking preparations undeterred by the other’s presence. It's a good bit past noon already since they didn't manage to get out of bed right away and Yifan’s stomach growls for food, eliciting a small chuckle from Yixing.

Yixing's body is a comforting weight against Yifan’s chest, and his hands, that slip beneath the other's shirt to stretch across soft, warm skin, instinctively find their place on Yixing's hips. The shirt is Yifan’s. A big, old one he used to wear all the time in college. It has, by now, turned into one of Yixing's favourites. Not even the golden ring wrapped around Yixing's finger can make Yifan feel as warm and fuzzy inside as seeing Yixing in his clothes does, he realizes.

Knowing exactly how sensitive Yixing's neck is, Yifan holds his breath while pressing his lips against the pale column of skin. In a lot of other scenarios he would have exploited the fact that a gentle brush of air against Yixing’s neck can send the younger man squirming but right now, he doesn't feel like teasing. All he wants is to express his affection and when Yixing's mouth spreads into a smile, he knows the sentiment has reached his husband.

Next to the stove, a book lays opened on the page detailing a ‘scotch pancake’ recipe. They found the old cookbook stored in a cupboard, Yixing immediately filled with excitement at the prospect of flicking through the pages and reproducing ‘authentic European dishes’. All the instructions are written in English—obviously—but while Yixing's conversational English is better than he admits to Yifan's Canadian friends, cooking-related vocabulary isn't exactly his forte.

"What's that?" Yixing asks, pointing at a package in one of the overhead cupboards, and Yifan lifts himself from his perch on Yixing's shoulder so he can read the name. "Is that flour?"

"It says  _ ‘cornflour’ _ so I guess it’s cornstarch. You need all-purpose flour, Xing. That one’s to the left. In the beige packaging."

Yixing hums in understanding and stretches up to reach for it. In reaction, Yifan loosens his grip slightly to give his husband freedom of movement while helping support his weight.

"Okay, let's see," Yixing mumbles to himself when he has placed the flour next to the other ingredients. " _ Eggs, milk, flour, butter, sugar... baking powder, _ ” Yixing recites the ingredients in English, just as they are written on the page. “Yifan, where is the,” putting his pointer finger on the page, Yixing follows the letters as he tries to get them right, “... _ baking powder _ ?"

The questioning tone is directed both at the actual question and the sound of the words, and Yifan leans in to peck Yixing in praise of his correct pronunciation before he reluctantly releases his hold on him to move boxes and jars aside in his search. He is sure the tub of baking powder must be somewhere close to the flour. When he spies the packaging he's been looking for, he lets out a small exclamation of triumph. Yixing, who's still encased by Yifan's arms, chuckles fondly while turning around and tiptoes to press a quick kiss of gratitude to the corner of Yifan’s lips.

"My hero," the younger jokes but Yifan only grins and demands a real kiss as reward for his successful hunt.

He gets his kiss, and another one, and one after that, and when Yifan's hands start creeping into Yixing's boxers to take hold of his ass, Yixing moans lowly in approval. His fingers are linked behind Yifan's neck, pulling the elder down a little, and he presses his body against Yifan's, their mouths connected in a sloppy kiss. Yifan is seconds away from turning Yixing around and bending him over the kitchen counter—the hygiene of the countertop and the ingredients for their pancakes be damned—when Yixing's hands push gently against Yifan's chest to separate them. A healthy flush is painting Yixing's cheeks, his breathing irregular as his lips shine with spit. The sight alone makes Yifan's hands, which are still gripping Yixing’s ass, squeeze tight as a reflex. Yixing jumps slightly in surprise before hitting Yifan's arm with mock indignation.

"Hey, I was in the middle of making pancakes. If you can't keep your hands to yourself for ten minutes, go wait in the living room! At this rate we'll starve because all we do is have sex."

"I can imagine worse ways to go," Yifan murmurs, nuzzling into Yixing's neck and starting to kiss his way down from there to the prominent collarbones peaking out beneath his shirt. "And I bet there are some cereal bars somewhere to keep us going for a bit."

"Months-old cereal bars are not exactly how I imagined my meals to be on my honeymoon." Yixing’s features contort in distaste at the idea and even though Yifan's blood is burning with lust, he knows that they have all the time in the world. There’s no rush.

So he leans forward and plants a soft kiss against Yixing's lips, half in apology and half to wipe away the pout that has settled there. "I'll behave, I promise," he whispers. To underline his statement, he takes his hands out of Yixing's boxers and settles them back at the younger's hips.

Yixing shoots him a gauging look before turning around and pulling the big mixing bowl towards him. While Yixing's measuring all the ingredients, Yifan leans over to switch on the radio sitting on the windowsill and the room becomes filled with pop songs. The slightly static-distorted melodies are almost immediately joined by Yixing’s voice, the younger singing along whenever he recognizes a song and humming whenever he doesn’t.

For the whole time that Yixing is cooking, Yifan keeps his arms wrapped around him. Whenever the younger is unsure about a word or phrase, Yifan helps with translating, but he spends most of the time inhaling Yixing's sweet scent mingling with the aroma of freshly-baked pancakes. He feels like the luckiest man on earth.

The pancakes turn out to be a full success, and no matter how much Yifan enjoys the concept of Yixing bent over kitchen counters, he must admit that it'd have been a shame to ruin the pancake ingredients in the process. Once they're done eating, Yixing offers to do the dishes. Yifan protests, loudly. Yixing has already cooked so the elder can't possibly let him do the cleaning up work as well. But Yixing silences him with a kiss and tells him it's no effort for him, that Yifan can do the dishes some other day. Against Yixing's insistence, however, they both end up standing side by side in the kitchen, Yifan drying the dishes Yixing hands him before stowing them away into the cupboards they came from. He argues that it's much faster if they're both doing the dishes together, which could have been true, if there hadn't been all the stolen kisses and wandering hands.

Once they're finally done, Yifan settles onto the living room couch while Yixing heads for their bedroom to fetch his laptop and Yifan’s book. They have plans to drive into a nearby city the next day for some shopping and sightseeing, so this afternoon is reserved for lazing around.

_ It shouldn't technically be possible to be tired _ , Yifan wonders when he leans his head against the backrest of the couch and his eyes fall closed. The only explanation he can come up with is that he's just too relaxed, out here in the countryside with Yixing by his side. He doesn't get to ponder the matter too long, only realizing that he must have fallen asleep when there are suddenly fingers raking through his hair. Warm breath ghosting against his neck is the only warning he gets before soft lips are pressed to his skin. He hums in appreciation, his head instinctively tilting to the side a little to give his husband better access. Yixing chuckles lightly before following the wordless request, his mouth tracing a path up until he can seal his lips with Yifan's.

Yifan's hands, which had been lying on the couch, grab Yixing's hips and when he feels skin instead of cloth, his eyes fly open. He's not surprised to see his husband straddling him, Yixing's body heat against his thighs and chest telling of his position. What he didn't see coming however was the younger's state of undress. With Yifan sprawled against the backrest of the couch, Yixing has taken the chance to climb on top of him. Instead of sitting on Yifan’s lap, the younger is kneeling so that he’s essentially hovering above Yifan.

"Good morning." The hint of a smirk graces Yixing’s lips as he watches his husband.

Without waiting for a response, he tightens his grip on Yifan's hair and delves down to demand another kiss, this one decidedly less innocent. When Yifan is too slow in opening his mouth to respond to Yixing's coaxing tongue, the younger huffs in annoyance before rolling his hips down, right against Yifan's crotch. Yifan gasps at the sensation of having Yixing grind against his already half-hard cock, and Yixing immediately exploits it by deepening their kiss. He's settled down now, sitting astride on Yifan's legs and Yifan feels like he’s going into sensory overload because his husband is kissing the living daylights out of him, all while his hips keep up their rolling movement.

"We still have business to continue, don't we? From back in the kitchen," Yixing's voice is dark and sultry as he murmurs into Yifan's ear, planting a kiss there before leaning down to suck an angry red mark into Yifan's neck.

Yifan's fingers grip tight, hips, of their own accord, bucking upwards. Yixing shifts his rhythm to match Yifan's and their clothed erections brush against each other. The elder's breath hitches as he curses at the barrier between their bodies.

"Boxers off," he growls, shivering when Yixing playfully bites into his neck before pulling away to fulfill Yifan's request without further ado.

It's a very short shuffle to get them both fully naked, seeing as they only have to discard of their underwear. Yixing settles back onto Yifan's thighs but instead of scooting close enough that Yifan can wrap his hand around both their cocks, he keeps his distance a bit. When Yifan eyes him questioningly, the younger only smiles at him, his fingertips dancing up and down Yifan's chest. Yifan gasps when Yixing grazes his nipples, eliciting a satisfied smirk from the younger.

"I think I forgot something." Yixing leans forward to kiss his way from Yifan's sternum down his chest, making sure to leave no spot untouched as he goes. It's not difficult for Yifan to guess where the other's path is leading, and he gulps in anticipation. Delicate hands brace themselves against Yifan's knees, pushing them apart and gliding up the inside of Yifan's thighs, a demand for the elder to spread his legs far enough that Yixing can settle between them.

"I can't seem to remember where we put the lube," the younger complains with a pout, "but thankfully," a smirk stretches across his features as his hands glide past Yifan's thighs to hold his hips instead, "I know how to improvise."

Yifan is overwhelmed with arousal and anticipation as Yixing's tongue darts out to wet his lips, purposely teasing the other by not touching him yet. Needing to relief some of his tension, Yifan's fingers tangle in Yixing's dark curls, prompting a low moan of appreciation from the younger.

"Better make it quick," Yifan’s voice has dropped deeper than usual and is rough around the edges.

To his surprise, Yixing heeds his command. The younger licks a hot stripe from Yifan's balls all the way up to the head of his cock, and without any hesitation, he engulfs Yifan's erection with his mouth. A strangled moan escapes Yifan, the sight of Yixing's lips stretching obscenely around his length almost too much already. His grip tightens in a feeble attempt to cope with the sensation, but the whine it pulls from Yixing isn't exactly helpful. He bites back a moan when Yixing starts bobbing his head up and down, before he realizes that there is no one around for whose sake Yifan might have to keep silent. When Yixing pulls off to spread the precum pooling at the crown of Yifan’s cock, the elder moans unrestrainedly. Almost as if to reward the sound, Yixing replaces his fingers with his tongue and licks up the milky fluid as if it was a delicious treat. Yifan gasps, but Yixing has already swallowed him whole again. Just the way Yifan's muscles tighten is already warning enough for Yixing that he's pushing the other too far, and he releases Yifan with a low plopping sound.

"Yeah, I think this should be enough," he concludes, studying Yifan's saliva-glistening length. With a last teasing kiss planted to the head of Yifan's cock, Yixing supports his weight against Yifan's legs as he lifts himself off the ground. It's not as if Yixing needs the help in keeping his balance, but he doesn't want to lose their physical contact for even a second as he climbs back into Yifan's lap.

Yixing's face is flushed with arousal and his pupils are blown when he locks eyes with Yifan. A lazy smirk stretches across his face and he bites his lower lip as if between the two of them, Yifan is the alluring sight. There's no way he can look any more tempting than Yixing does in that very moment. One of his hands glides down Yixing's back to take a hold of his ass, while the other curls around Yixing's neck, pulling the younger male forward into an open mouthed kiss. Their tongues brush against each other and Yifan can taste himself on Yixing's lips, can feel the vibration of the other's moan against his chest when he squeezes Yixing's bottom and the younger presses himself closer to Yifan.

Yixing's erection, so cruelly neglected until now, rubs against Yifan's stomach. A low, desperate whine falls from Yixing's lips as he keeps grinding back into Yifan's hold while also trying to gain some friction against his painfully hard cock. Taking pity on his husband, Yifan breaks away from their kiss and releases his hold of Yixing's neck. He knows that he could just pull Yixing down on his lap and slip into him, the last time they had sex only a few hours ago so the younger must still be sufficiently stretched. Yet, he presses his fingers against Yixing's lower lip, swollen from their kisses.

"Gotta make sure you're still loose enough not to hurt you," he argues innocently, but Yixing doesn't call him out on the bluff.

A delicate hand wraps around Yifan's wrist as if to keep him in place when Yixing tilts his head and runs his tongue along Yifan's pointer finger, a mirror of the treatment he'd given Yifan's cock just a few moments prior. It's a move just to mess with Yifan, and the elder retorts by giving Yixing's ass a tight squeeze. The younger jumps slightly with a gasp, and Yifan uses the chance to slip three of his fingers past Yixing’s opened lips. Yifan expects the younger to be quick, but instead Yixing makes it a show to treat Yifan’s fingers like they were a delicious lollipop, licking along them until they’re glistening wet before sucking them back into his mouth.

In the end, it’s Yifan who withdraws his fingers when he deems them sufficiently lathered with saliva. The resulting whine from Yixing is silenced by the press of Yifan’s lips, the younger eagerly engaging him in a sloppy kiss that's only broken by Yixing gasp when Yifan brushes against his entrance. As was to be expected, Yixing is still loose, so Yifan can easily slip in two fingers at once. There might be no need to stretch Yixing, but that doesn't mean Yifan can't enjoy the way he can unravel Yixing like this. The younger's head falls forward to rest on Yifan's shoulder as he grinds back against Yifan's fingers and his hot, irregular pants hit Yifan's skin. With a breathy voice, Yixing demands for a third finger to join the first two. Yifan kisses along Yixing's neck that's presented to him so deliciously, simultaneously curling his fingers so they brush against Yixing's prostate. A high-pitched whine resounds right next to his ear, and Yifan grins as he repeats the motion.

No matter how much Yifan enjoys watching Yixing come undone, his throbbing erection eventually prompts him to withdraw his fingers in order to line himself up with Yixing's entrance. The younger's hands, which have fallen to settle against Yifan's shoulders, squeeze in approving anticipation. Before the elder can make a move to guide the younger down, Yixing turns his head and kisses along Yifan’s jaw while he pushes his hips down. Yifan's cock slides into his husband’s welcoming warmth in one smooth movement and a strangled sound, caught between a groan and a moan, tries to escape Yifan when he suddenly finds himself buried balls deep in Yixing.

"Careful," he gasps, his hands belatedly coming up to hold Yixing's hips in a feeble attempt to caution the younger's movement.

Yixing chuckles slightly in response, releasing the breath he had been holding in a stuttering exhale. "Didn't want to wait any longer," he whispers, steadying himself against Yifan's shoulders and leaning back enough that he can properly look at his husband.

"I could have  had you bent you over the kitchen counter half an hour ago but  _ you _ wanted to have pancakes first," Yifan retorts, face scrunched up in concentration as he forces himself to keep still while Yixing wiggles on his lap to get comfortable and to relax around Yifan’s girth.

"Well, we can still catch up on that later. The bending over kitchen counters part. But for now," satisfied with the position he found, Yixing starts rocking back and forth in little circular motions, "let's focus on this first."

Yifan's fingers grip tight as Yixing lifts himself off Yifan's lap, just far enough that the head of Yifan's cock catches at his entrance before he let's himself fall back down. A pleased sound vibrates in Yixing’s chest as he works up a steady rhythm of bouncing on Yifan's lap. With his hands holding Yifan's shoulders for support, Yixing leans himself back. His breath hitches before being released in a high-pitched whine when the new angle makes Yifan graze along the spot he'd been teasing with his fingers already. There's no holding back, on either side, as Yifan's hips buck upwards to meet Yixing's movements. One of the biggest advantages to being in the middle of nowhere shows itself again when Yixing doesn't contain his whines and keens while Yifan pistons into him.

It’s Yixing who cums first, Yifan's hand wrapped around his cock as the elder fucks his husband through his orgasm. He's ready to pull out so as to not cause Yixing any overstimulation but Yixing, relentlessly, keeps up the gyrating movements of his hips while hot cum coats Yifan's fingers and splashes against his chest. The contorted look of pleasure on Yixing's face is the last straw for Yifan, and with stuttering hips, he cums inside the younger. It elicits a deep, content moan from Yixing as he's being filled, and Yifan swears his spent cock twitches a little. As soon as they're both milked dry, Yixing falls forward against Yifan's heaving chest. Yifan’s cock is still buried within him, but neither of them wants to give up their physical connection just yet. 

They are both panting, but Yixing still manages to gather enough air for a breathless laugh. "I think I'll need a small break before we continue in the kitchen."

Yifan's hands which had been stroking his hands up and down Yixing's back come to a halt. " _ Baobei _ , we just finished, and you're already thinking of the next round?"

Yixing leans back a little so that he can properly look at Yifan, the attempt at a deadpan expression sabotaged by the way the corners of his mouth refuse to stay down. "Well, we're on our honeymoon, we're expected to have sex at least four times a day."

"Four times?  _ At least _ ? Baby, be careful not to break your new husband within the first few weeks of marriage."

"No need to worry about that. Luckily for us, we share the burden of the dicking," Yixing reminds him, his grin gaining a mischievous edge.

A disbelieving laugh bubbles from Yifan's chest in response. " _ 'The burden of the dicking' _ , aren't you poetic."

There's smug amusement in Yixing's voice as he leans forward. "Admit it, that’s why you married me," he whispers, so close that Yifan can feel the words brush against his lips.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's not why I married you," Yifan retorts.

The grin stretches further on Yixing's face as the younger doesn't move a centimeter away. "Then why did you marry me?"

Yifan is tempted to say  _ "Because you have a great ass," _ while grabbing onto the body part in question but when he opens his mouth what does come out is, "Because I love you."

It's clear that Yixing expected Yifan to keep up with their game of banter when the elder's bluntness draws a soft laugh from him, the sound bright and tinkering like a chime in the wind and Yifan is in love, so very much in love with the man sat on his lap. Once the short burst of laughter dies down, Yixing looks at him with a smile so brilliant it's almost blinding.

"I love you, too," the younger replies. 

And then he's leaning down to seal their lips together again, kissing Yifan softly.

・✽・✽・✽・

Raindrops are hitting the windowpane in an irregular pattern, and even though it's not even four in the afternoon yet, they have lit the candles they found in a cupboard next to the bookshelf. The dark grey clouds have cast the outside world in a stormy twilight, but with the flickering illumination of dancing flames one can almost forget about the raging forces of nature. In a corner of the living room, they’ve discovered an old record player with records stacked beside it, and now music from the 50's fills the room, silent enough that it provides nothing but a gentle backdrop to the sound of the splattering rain.

The storm has brought with it a bout of cold air, and even though they could turn the heating a bit higher, Yixing welcomes the chilliness. It's the perfect excuse to cuddle up under a warm blanket on the couch with Yifan, his back leaning against Yifan's chest as the elder has him encased in his arms. They are playing Monopoly on Yixing's phone, the screen set to the lowest brightness so it won’t blind them. Yifan is losing, spectacularly so. Yixing chuckles under his breath in a mixture of sympathy and amusement whenever the elder manages to end up on Piccadilly,  _ again;  _ the only property Yixing has managed to build a hotel on so far.

With a deep groan of frustration, Yifan throws his head back. "This game just hates me," he complains, eyes studying the roof as if it had the answers to his fictional financial troubles. "I bet it's because we are using your phone. It's biased."

"Or perhaps you're just bad at this game," Yixing singsongs as he taps on the screen to accept the money transferred to him from Yifan's account.

"You had two sixes! Two times in a row! At least four times in the last ten minutes!"

Yifan's indignation pulls a laugh from the smaller male and he twists his head until he can properly look at his husband. The dimpled smile on Yixing’s face makes Yifan's heartbeat stutter but he stubbornly keeps on pouting.

"Do you want to give up?" Yixing asks, and the challenging smirk darting across his features stirs up the competitiveness inside Yifan but at the same time he is fed up with that stupid game.

In lieu of an answer, he takes the phone from Yixing and locks the screen before putting it on the coffee table beside them. As soon as the dreadful device has been removed, he guides Yixing to turn around so he's properly facing Yifan.

"This does not mean I'm giving up," the elder declares as his hand splays against Yixing's chin, his thumb softly stroking along the other's cheek. “We’re just taking a break.”

"Sure, sure," Yixing grins at him, inhaling as if to add something but Yifan cuts him off with the press of his lips. He feels Yixing's chest heave against his in a chuckle before the younger kisses back. Gentle fingers come up to trace along Yifan's neck and move further until they reach Yifan's hair, caressing through the dark brown strands. There's a hum of appreciation rumbling in Yifan's chest, and all his frustration about the lost game is forgotten under the affectionate brush of Yixing's lips.

There's no urgency or heat in the kisses they trade, and when Yixing eventually draws back to nuzzle into Yifan's neck, the elder simply wraps his arms around Yixing's torso to pull his husband closer. The smell of the tropical shampoo they've been using wafts from Yixing's hair and Yifan presses his lips to the top of the other's head before shifting so they are lying down more than they are sitting, quietly talking while the storm outside the window rages on.

・✽・✽・✽・

"Yifan," the soft murmur drags Yifan from his sleep. It is accompanied by a hand stroking from his shoulder down his arm and back up.

Even without opening his eyes Yifan can tell that the room around him is still too dark for it to be a suitable time to be awake. With a low grumble, the elder shrugs off his husband's touches, no matter how loving they might be, and snuggles deeper into the sheets in protest.

"Come on, Fanfan, get up." Yixing’s voice is closer now, and the way the bed dips tells Yifan that the other most likely has taken a seat on the mattress. Why the younger is not snuggled under the duvet next to him like he’s supposed to be at this time is beyond Yifan, but in his drowsy mind he also doesn't really want to think about it too hard. All he wants is to chase sleep a little bit longer.

"Fanfan," there's a teasing lilt to the way Yixing says Yifan's name, and a kiss is pressed to his cheekbone. " _ Baobei. _ "

A pause, as if the younger is waiting for his reaction. When there is none, Yifan hears a small irritated huff and he almost feels bad for ignoring his husband like that.

The tiny twinge of guilt immediately goes flying out of the window when Yixing's lips graze against his earlobe. " _ Laogong, _ " the younger whispers seductively, the title alone already making Yifan's heart stumble, no matter how much he wills it to stay calm and ready for sleep. " _ Laogong,  _ play with me _. _ "

A deep, reluctant groan reverberates in Yifan's chest. For a split second he wonders whether he is actually having a wet dream. He also wonders whether the sight of Yixing wearing a playboy bunny suit, or something equally scandalous, will greet him once he opens his eyes. The thought is immediately followed by a loud, indignant voice inside his head, questioning how he can possibly still have enough of a libido left for wet dreams when they've been pretty damn close to fulfilling Yixing's ‘ _ at least four times a day’ _ quota so far.

" _ Laogong,"  _ Yixing whines, aware that he has Yifan's attention now.

Concluding that no, this doesn't feel like a dream at all, Yifan keeps his eyes closed as he groans again. "Seriously Xing? You wake me up in the middle of the night for sex?" 

No matter how often they've been going at it on their honeymoon, Yifan thought they were out of the  _ so-horny-they-have-to-wake-each-other-up-at-ungodly-hours _ phase.

He hears Yixing chuckle and a kiss gets pressed to the corner of his mouth. Knowing that he won't get to go back to sleep, Yifan forces himself to look in the direction of where he expects his husband to be. Yixing has leaned back so that he's sitting on his heels and even though Yifan hasn't managed to adjust to the darkness surrounding them yet, he can still make out the wide grin on his husband's face. "We both know that, yes, I would wake you up for sex. But not this time. You have to get up, Fanfan."

"If the house isn't on fire, I don't see why I should have to get up."

"Come on," Yixing exclaims with soft exasperation, lower lip jutting forward in a pout. "I want to watch the sunrise with you."

Every fiber of his being disagrees with Yixing's plan but at the same time Yifan is weak for everything involving Yixing and Yixing's wishes. Damn that pout. "What time is it even?" he asks so as to not admit defeat immediately.

"It's just gone five," Yixing sheepishly confesses.

Yifan's response is another displeased grunt as he covers his eyes with the back of his hands but Yixing let's out a small exclamation of triumph because he knows he has won. It's the only warning Yifan gets before Yixing braces himself against the elder’s chest as he leans down to press excited kisses to the palms of Yifan's hands.

"We can take a shower together. To, you know," Yixing's voice dips suggestively when his first rush of excitement has calmed down, "wake you up."

Yifan attributes it to not having fully woken up yet but his first reaction is to laugh in disbelief. He finally uncovers his eyes, his hand moving to rake through Yixing's hair instead. It comes to a halt once he's cupping the other's cheek. "We both know that if you fuck me against the wall in the shower I won't be walking anywhere with you afterwards."

"Well," with a smirk, Yixing takes a hold of Yifan's hand and guides it to his lips "there are other ways to make a wake-up-shower pleasant for you that leave both of us capable of going for a walk."

Yifan has known since the he first started dating Yixing that the younger is a sinful temptation, both when he doesn't want to be and even more so when he  _ does. _ But Yifan can tell that the first light is starting to stream into the room already, and he wouldn't want to have gotten up this early just to miss the actual main event. "As promising as that sounds, let's save that for later. When I can get to enjoy the full package, not just a compromise."

Yixing giggles when Yifan pulls him down and flips them over, trapping the younger beneath his body. Only now does Yifan notice that Yixing is already dressed in loose-fitted jeans and and a sweatshirt of Yifan's.

"Since when have you been up?" Yifan asks in disbelief, realizing that Yixing's hair is damp.

"Well, we can't all be lazy bums who sleep the day away," the younger retorts teasingly, to which Yifan just gasps.

"The day hasn't even begun yet!" He exclaims in mock indignation at the other's playful insult.

Yixing looks so smugly satisfied with himself that Yifan decides some kind of payback is in order. One of his hands slides beneath Yixing's sweater to tickle along his side, while he leans down to blow on the younger's neck. Yixing squirms and twists and his laughter is interspersed with cries for mercy but all his attempts at escape are futile. Yifan only let's off when Yixing is already gasping for air and his eyes are glistening slightly with tears of laughter.

Satisfied that his work has been done, Yifan rolls out of bed. He retreats into the en-suite bathroom just in time to shut the door before a pillow collides into it with a soft thud, Yixing's calls that there will be retribution get muffled by the wooden surface separating them and both their laughter.

When they finally leave the house, it's already half past five and the dawn is bright enough that they do not need to bring any flashlight to guide their way. Yixing doesn't have a particular destination in mind, no spot he wants to reach in time for sunrise, so they link their fingers and simply walk in the direction of one of the hills close to the country house.

Right before sunrise, the air is always the coldest, but beneath the jackets they have thrown on the temperature doesn't bother them. The whole world around them is still painted in shades of blue, drowning out the exuberant yellow of the dandelions that Yifan has gotten used to seeing every morning. It's almost a shame, he thinks, surprised at his own thought when he realizes how much he's grown to like the colour he was more than just skeptical about when they first arrived.

Yixing's thumb is drawing circles on the back of Yifan's hand while they walk, the silence filled with the impromptu melodies the younger is humming under his breath. Yifan is grateful for the path they are walking on, since morning dew is clinging to the fields surrounding them. He is sure that their pants would be wet within minutes if they were to wade through the flowers like they did a few times in the last weeks already, always during the day.

As soon as they reach the top of the hill, Yixing draws Yifan's arms around him, wrapping himself into Yifan’s body as if he were a warm blanket. He leans back against Yifan's chest, and Yifan drops his head to rest on Yixing's shoulder. The sun has already begun its ascent, casting streaks of red and orange across the sky. A few minutes pass in complete silence, just them standing there with the wind brushing over the hill, then Yixing turns his head slightly in Yifan's direction. It's a reflex for Yifan to lean down and plant a soft kiss against Yixing's full lips, and he feels the tiniest bit lighter when he feels Yixing's mouth stretch into a smile.

"I need to do this more often." Yixing's voice is low, his eyes hooded but gently curved upwards.

The younger's expression accentuates his dimple, and Yifan struggles with concentrating on Yixing's words rather than his cheek. He hums slightly in question, a request for Yixing to elaborate.

"Whip you away into the wilderness where I have you all to myself," Yixing explains with a light-hearted grin. The younger releases Yifan's arms to turn around, his hands immediately sneaking into the back pockets of Yifan's jeans. There's nothing sexual in the gesture, just a desire for closeness Yifan can perfectly relate to as his fingers come up to play with the soft hair at Yixing's nape.

"As my husband, that's now your prerogative. Hide me away from the world, so you'll never have to share me."

"Don't tempt me,  _ Laogong, _ " Yixing laughs. And Yifan just grins back at him.

"You always have me all to yourself, though," the elder admits with a lowered voice when the amused grin has faded from his face, and he's sure that the way Yixing's gaze softens must be a mirror of his own expression.

And Yifan knows he's being cheesy, but damn, it's his honeymoon and he's standing in the middle of the Irish highlands during sunrise with his beautiful husband, he is allowed to get a little emotional. "I belong to only you."

He expects Yixing to scold him for being so cheesy while sounding half amused and half embarrassed, to tell him that of course he knows that or to let out that laugh of fond exasperation that's reserved just for Yifan. The younger surprises his husband by tiptoeing to plant a feather-light kiss against Yifan's lips instead.

"And, I to you," he whispers, and Yifan's heart does that weird fluttering thing it did when he first laid eyes on Yixing, when Yixing first kissed him, when Yixing agreed to marry him.

Yes, Yifan thinks as he leans down to kiss the younger back, he’s so ready to spend the rest of his life with Yixing.

**Author's Note:**

> I assume no responsibility.
> 
> Also as some of you might have noticed, in the last year I've kinda changed my modus operandi. I've practically only been writing long fics, and looking at my WIP pipeline, that won't change anytime soon. Which, unfortunately, means that I tend to go long periods without posting anything because I'm a slow writer, and 20k+ fics take quite some time for me.
> 
> But you can hit me up [on twitter](https://twitter.com/soyifab) anytime if you want to~ (Fair warning: I always whine there when I'm working on my fics. Always.)


End file.
